I Miss Her
by StrawberryAura
Summary: During his training at Rusukaina with Rayleigh, Luffy begins to think of Nami.  Implied LuNa. Rated T for minor cursing.


Haha, I know it is horrible of me for starting another story when my other one hasn't been updated for…hmm….6 MONTHS? XD I think I need help…LOL

* * *

><p>She's not here.<p>

_**I need her here. **_

Right now, just for one more second.

_**No, forever. **_

I've been venting my anger on the trees and animals around me; a giant blue tiger is being roasted on a fire right now. It's gonna be my breakfast. My knuckles are dripping with blood and more blood is seeping out of old and new bandages across my body. I give one last punch to a giant tree and it falls down with an enormous thud that echoes through the empty jungle, a few birds fly away.

I collapse onto the jungle floor panting and heaving. I stare into the sky watching as clouds slowly pass by above me.

How long has it been anyways? When did I last see her smiling?

_**I don't remember.**_

We were fighting enemies and all she had was fear on her face. Fear, blood and tears. Dirt and scratches marred her cheeks, tears from hopelessness fell from her eyes, her ears were pained from the crews' screams and yells and from the explosions in the background, and her lips – they pleaded for my help.

I couldn't help her, not even a little. I couldn't help the others either. Hell, I couldn't even save _one_ of them. And then I couldn't save Ace.

If Bon-Chan, Law, and Jimbei didn't help me, I wouldn't even be able to save myself.

"Nami." I spoke, reaching my hand towards one of the clouds that looked like a tangerine, emptily grasping air.

I can't hear her voice. I can't see her eyes shine with belli signs. I can't see her lips turn upwards into a smile. I was supposed to protect that smile. I made a promise to the pinwheel guy but even if I hadn't I'd still want to, she has a nice smile. I miss her laughter. I feel like I'll suddenly forget what she sounds like, or what color her eyes are, or how her hair looks when the wind blows, or the aroma of tangerines that flows from her. I don't want to forget. I never want to forget.

"Where are you?"

Where was she now? Was she ok? I hate this. I can't see her. I can't stand next to her, or help her, or talk to her! But, most of all, I can't protect her. What if she was in trouble? What if she was alone? Or scared or maybe even hurt? Did she get the message I sent through the ringing of the bells? Is she even aliv- no, of course she is! Please let her be ok.

"Are you alright?"

Did you lose hope in me? I swear we will all be together again. I swear I will be stronger than ever before, and no one will ever defeat us again. You can be mad at me for the rest of your life though, because I deserve it. You can punch me all you want because I wasn't strong enough to save all our dreams and happiness back then. I never mind that you hit me anyways; I usually do something stupid enough for you to smack me on the head. But don't hate me because I don't think I could take that.

"You've gotta be alive and you've gotta be strong to face these next two years!"

I also swear that I won't be a pirate anymore if you can't be my navigator. So when we meet up at the Sabaody Archipelago and you aren't there because something happened, I'll quit right that instant. And then I'll search the whole world to find you because it just won't be any fun being Pirate King if you're not there.

"Nami…."

Please believe in me. I'm training so hard right now that I bet one of my punches could make that Kuma-bastard shatter into pieces. I'm stuck here alone though, left to train by myself. I just wish I could talk to you, or ask you to hold my hat when I fight, or maybe show you this new move I made up.

"I miss you." Again I stared at the sky and held my hand out, as if I was trying to grab something.

Why the hell do I keep reaching to the sky? Maybe I'll ask you when we meet up again.

I smelled the delicious scent of meat in the air and got up to go eat my breakfast.

"I wish you were here, Nami."

* * *

><p>I'm thinking of writing a chapter of what Nami thinks too, what do you guys think? Please review and tell me how I did. ^_^<p>

And as always my biggest concern…..is Luffy OOC?


End file.
